An imaging apparatus, such as a printer, copier, fax machine, all-in-one device or a multifunctional device may include an image fixing device to fix a developing agent, such as toner, to media. The image fixing device may include a heating device such as a fuser. The fuser may have a heat source and a number of rollers or a belt and a roller that may form a nip for the media to pass through. The heat source and the rollers and/or belt may provide heat and/or pressure to the toner that may soften the toner so that the toner may adhere to the media. Improper control of temperature may lead to print defects such as low grade fusing defects, hot offset defects or paper stalls.